Sylvilagus floridanus
by Crazypeaches
Summary: Arthur is an outstanding magician. When his manager, Francis, quits and takes away one of his beloved rabbits, what's he to do? Can Poor Alfred and Matthew handle their new situation? And What is this so called Society? Are they really as benevolent as they seem? Us/Uk Franada
1. Chapter 1

"No Francis, that's not how this is going to work. We can't just do the whole person in a box thing, that's too cliché!" Arthur Kirkland was standing there in front of the rabbit cage, absolutely adamant in his conviction. "This is proper magic, not some cheap parlor trick."

"Mon Cher, I know you are an amazing magician, I don't even know how you do over half the stuff you do, but it isn't real magic. People want to see those "cheap" displays every now and then," Francis Bonnefoy was standing a little further back, hand on hip and gesturing angrily to emphasize his frustration. Arthur refused to turn around and look at him, glaring angrily at the two bunnies. The two bunnies were just sitting there watching, twitching to one another.

_I think they're fighting again, Alfred_. The golden bunny with violet eyes drooped his ears down.

_They've been doing that a lot lately. Fancy-pants needs to leave my Iggy alone!_ Alfred glared at Francis, which to the human eye was totally imperceptible.

_Francis is just trying to do his job_.

_Whatever, Matthew! He's just annoying. The only good thing he does is give us treats for a job well done._ Alfred scratched behind his ear.

_You can be so ungrateful sometimes..._ Matthew sighed.

"Absolutely not," Arthur was most definitely a stubborn man. "You're just wanting to do it because you want to show off to those girls from the other night."

"What!? Sacré bleu! Mon Cher, we are a team, I am your manager! Trust me when I say people want to see cliché! One of your patrons said he wanted to see it tonight. He was going to give you a huge check if it impressed him. Why won't you just do it once?" Francis was getting even angrier with the petite man, if that was possible.

"There are other ways to impress people than that stupid disappearing and reappearing human trick," Arthur fumed. "Earlier you said the show was fine, it's too late to change it now, and I'm not going to. End of discussion."

"I give up, you are totally unmanageable! I quit!" Francis threw his arms up in exasperation, storming out.

"Good! I don't need you anyway!" Arthur yelled back at him, still refusing to turn around and look at him. As the door slammed shut, Arthur's face softened from his hardened glare into something no one could name, but was equally terrifying in its own right. "Al, Matt, I'm sorry you had to witness that," Arthur murmured to the two bunnies just peering up at him with wide eyes. The golden rabbit with a cowlick on top of his head and blue eyes stood up on his hind legs in the cage and held his little paws up. Arthur smiled softly and reached in through the cage to stroke him with a cool finger. "Thank you, Al," Arthur sighed.

_See, Iggy is way~ better than Fancy-pants!_ Alfred preened.

_Alfred, grow up a little, please._

"Oh, and I'm taking my stuff with me!" Francis gritted angrily, stomping back in picking up various items. He came over to the rabbit cage and opened it, lifting out the blue-eyed golden rabbit.

_Put me down human! Mattie! Make him stop!_ Alfred shrieked, it was a horrible and startling sound.

_Alfred!_ Matthew didn't know what to do, sitting there helplessly.

"You can't take my rabbits!" Arthur huffed, outraged.

"I get one of them at least. Without me here, who knows what you would do to them, you'd probably eat them," Francis sniffed. Matthew heard that and shivered. He didn't want the Englishman to eat him!

_Alfred, maybe you should go. Francis said Arthur eats bunnies._ Matthew huddled tightly into himself.

"I would not! Don't take Alfred!" Arthur cried out. Alfred was squirming in Francis' grip until he wriggled free.

_No way! He'll never take me! I'd rather be eaten by my Iggy!_

"I'll take which ever one I want," he attempted to pick Alfred back up. Alfred ran away from the hand, running in circles around the cage. "Jesus, fine. I'll take Mathieu! They look the same anyway," Francis picked up the other rabbit, who was quivering.

_Mattie! Come back!_

"They do not! Alfred's eyes are blue! And Matthew is way more behaved!" Arthur muttered crossly. Poor Alfred looked as if he was trying to reach out for his brother in Francis' hands. Francis just walked away with Matthew and stuff in tow. "God damned frog," Arthur was enraged. "Taking my damn bunnies..." That terrifying look was on Arthur's face again as he stormed over to his bookshelves. "I'll turn him into a damn rabbit and eat him, see how he likes that," he pulled out a book and opened it to some page.

Alfred tried to climb out of his cage since the top was still open. He had to go save Mattie. Arthur stomped over to his little potion making set and started to brew some vile concoction of doom that spelled out the Frenchman's demise. Alfred was trying to estimate how high he could jump. Maybe if he ran and jumped... "Take this Francis Bonnefoy," Arthur came and set some strange purple beverage down with an odd scent coming out. He turned around to go get ready for the upcoming show in about a few hours. Alfred ran and jumped, landing on the lid of his cage, which came crashing down and breaking the bottle. Alfred rolled off and fell into the freshly brewed purple liquid that spilled on to the counter. Arthur came running over.

"Alfred... Gah, whatever. I guess Francis will be spared today," Alfred lay sprawled on his back, the puddle he was in was beginning to make his skin tingle as it soaked through his fur. "You can be such a twit sometimes," Arthur picked up Al and brought him over to the sink. "Lets clean you up before anything queer happens," Alfred shivered as Arthur scrubbed him down and rinsed him off. "What a waste of ingredients," Alfred let his ears flopping down as Arthur chastised him. He had just wanted to go after his brother. "Hm, you needed a bath anyway. Today was your brothers turn to perform, but you'll have to do it instead. Please behave yourself, Al," Alfred just moped as he was placed back in his cage and the lid was closed shut. "We're on in a little while."

* * *

**So yeah. This is probably a pretty random story. It just randomly popped into my head after I came across this website explaining the body language of rabbits... how that intermeshed with Hetalia I don't know, but whatever, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred twitched, that tingling sensation from a few hours ago had been building up, it was almost as if his entire body had fallen asleep and was waking back up again. He was stuck in Arthur's hat, obviously waiting to be pulled out or something, but he really wasn't feeling to well. He could hear Arthur talking to the crowd. His little stunt was coming up. He looked up to see Arthur, he was reaching in to pull him out. And that's when it hit him, he had to get out of this hat, he had to escape. He jumped off of Arthur's arm and leaped out on to the stage.

_Sorry Arthur_, Alfred apologized. He ran across the stage. The tingling was intensifying. He needed to hide, to escape, to run away.

"Hey, Alfred! Come back!" Arthur yelled at him. The crowd laughed, obviously thinking it was a part of the act. Alfred glanced around furtively, there in the crowd was a box. Upon spotting it, he ran, being chased by Arthur. He leaped down the red isle way. "Oi!" Alfred skid into it, the tingling was unbearable as he convulsed. It was as if he burst from his skin. He could hear a collective gasp as he fell on his face, hitting his nose. He sat up, rubbing it. But his paw didn't feel right, nor did his nose for that matter. He opened his eyes and looked around, startled. Everything seemed so much... smaller. He looked down at his paw that wasn't a paw. Alfred was silently freaking out and there was the stirrings of what was quite possibly a panic attack. "A-Alfred...?" Alfred looked up to see Arthur standing there, staring down at him with a confused expression. Alfred flattened his ears-his ears! He reached up, they were still there! What a relief! He blinked, that couldn't be Arthur, he looked different, his hair was brighter... a different color, he couldn't describe it, there were just more colors... No, it was his Iggy, his eyes were the same, that vivid green.

"Ar-Arthur?" Alfred spoke slowly, trying to talk. His eyes widened, he could totally talk! "Iggy, what's going on?" Arthur just stood there, dumbfounded, jaw slack. The crowd was going wild, clapping madly. Snapping out of it, Arthur tossed his cape down into Alfred's lap.

"Cover yourself," Arthur turned to the crowd and smiled, bowing. Alfred blushed. He hadn't realized he was in the nude, his fur was gone entirely except for a few places. He flexed his fingers and picked up the cape, draping it over his lap. Everything just felt weird, he was about to have another panic attack. "Come on, follow me," Arthur turned back to him and was holding out a hand. Seeing Arthur calmed him back down. Alfred reached up and grabbed it hefting himself up on to two wobbly legs. He slowly walked with Arthur back down to the exit, the crowd was still clapping and hollering. As they made it back to their room, Alfred finally collapsed on the floor, it was just too much. Arthur left him there and was staring down at him again, arms crossed. "Who are you?"

"Wha-!? Iggy, you totally know who I am! You bought me at the pet store! Me and Matthew both!" Alfred replied, shocked.

"Are you playing some sort of prank? Did Francis set this up?" Arthur was staring intently, it was kind of scary.

"Fancy-pants? No... I-I, ever since I fell in that stuff, it was all tingly and it kept getting worse until this happened... Oh my God, what am I going to do? Mattie's not going to recognize me! I don't know how anything works, everything looks funny and I can't see any more! It's all blurry! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Alfred began to finally break down crying, rocking back and forth.

"Hey, hey now, Alfred, stop," Arthur knelt in front of him, grabbing his face and wiping the tears away. "Please stop, love, it'll be alright, everything will be fine. Shh, stop crying," Arthur gathered him into his arms and held him, hugging him tightly and stroking his head. Alfred held on tightly and sniffed. "First let's get you some clothing to help you blend in... and a hat," Arthur rubbed Alfred's ear causing him to shiver. "Let me see what I can find."

* * *

**Poor Alfred, talk about a sensory overload. A****pparently rabbits can only see in blue and green. So the blonde must surely be new to him.**

**Kudos to Arthur though for being able to pull that off as if he meant for that to happen. I would have been like "...O_o..."**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur examined the young man in front of him. Somehow, his bunny had changed into a human, the only thing that bespoke of his alternate origins were his ears... could he hear out of both sets of ears? It was very peculiar. Anyway, he had managed to find him a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. There were some boots in the very back of the closet along with some socks. Sadly, no underwear, although he doubted if he would let Alfred wear it anyway, who knows where it would have been? And the lad obviously needed some glasses by the way he was squinting at everything.

"Arthur, mon Cher!" Francis came running in, huffing. "What did you do!" Behind Francis was another Alfred. "Why has Mathieu become a human?" Francis was waving wildly. Alfred looked up. It was Mattie! He could tell, his ears were that same flop and so was his demeanor.

"Mattie!" Alfred leaped up and ran over to him. "Dude, look! Isn't this so cool!" Alfred was hugging his brother. With them side by side, it was easier to see the differences. Matthew's hair was longer and Alfred's cowlick would always give him away, but build wise they were the same and so was their hair color. Matthew's eyes were violet and Alfred's blue.

"Alfred? I don't understand what's going on. One minute I was me, and then it felt like I was crawling with ants, and now I'm this," Matthew whispered.

"I'm not sure, I think it may have been the potion I fell in. I was trying to chase after you, but instead I broke the bottle that Iggy set on the table and the stuff got all over me," Alfred scratched the back of his head.

"Arthur, what is he talking about?" Francis asked, crossing his arms. Arthur sighed.

"I'll tell you back at my place," Arthur began to pack up his stuff. Alfred was waving his arms madly at Matthew, hopping from one foot to the other excitedly. Their ears were twitching and it was almost as if they were having a whole silent conversation. Alfred finally stilled with an embarrassed expression on his face as Matthew raised an eyebrow.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" Francis asked. Alfred drooped in dejection.

"Nothing, Matthew's right," Alfred sighed in languish before grinning like a fool and running over to help Arthur pack up.

"Mathieu?" Francis asked. Matthew just shook his head.

"It's nothing, Alfred was just having a moment, but he's fine now," Matthew watched his brother laughing. Alfred most definitely was not fine, but it was the way things had to be. No matter how hard they wanted it, they had to turn back. They couldn't get involved in human affairs.

"Look, Iggy! I can totally help you now! I have fingers and thumbs," Alfred wriggled them in excitement. He began to pick up things and put them in boxes, he'd seen Arthur do it so many times. He knew where everything went already.

"So you do, love," Arthur just smiled. The two of them made quick work of the packing. As Francis and Matthew just watched.

"Ah, you pack quick. I'm glad I arrived when I did then," a man with a mini top hat and red coat came in. "I did not see you in the crowd after the show, Francis. I had wished to give you your check, Kirkland. You preformed a spectacular bit of magic there, and to use it on such a classic display. I was impressed," the man was smirking. "I see you have your lovely assistant here with you," he waltzed up to Alfred. Alfred just looked down at the smaller man. "Give me a call anytime, dear," Alfred couldn't make out the color of his eyes, they seem to be brown one minute, but when he looked again they seemed to be that weird color. He handed Al his business card, which Arthur snatched away.

"If you would be so kind as to deal with Francis please and quit harassing my assistant," Arthur glared.

"Of course," the man smirked again and readjusted his hat. "I'll be in touch, Mr. Kirkland," he turned to Francis and they began to chat away. Arthur just glared and huffed.

"Stay away from him, Alfred, do you understand me?" Arthur asked.

"Dude, no prob'. He totally gave off that creepy vibe. If you weren't here I would have totally ran away," Alfred flattened his ears as he glanced at the stranger with the funny hat. Arthur just smiled and stroked his ear. Alfred shivered and moved to go put away more stuff.

"Arthur, you have most definitely made a wealthy patron. You just got a huge check," Francis waved a slip of paper around. "This is easily the equivalent to all the ticket sales you made tonight," Francis handed it to Arthur. He took it, examined it, and made it disappear.

"It seems you were right, Francis. You'll get your cut," Arthur murmured.

"Right about what?"

"About the act, the crowd absolutely adored it," Arthur turned to watch Alfred, who was helping his brother put little bobbles away, their golden complexions were emphasized by the drab grey stone that made up the walls.

"Ah, no. I technically have quit, you do not have to pay me," Francis shook his head.

"But you still need to get paid for the work you did do. We'll talk about it later, help me load up and we'll discuss everything at my place," Arthur sighed.

"Very well," Francis nodded.

* * *

**So when I actually thought about turning Al into a rabbit... er, into a human I s'pose actually... I thought it odd since he'd have two sets of ears. That brought on the ponderings of, _hm, two ears? What would that be like?_**

**_Would he hear out of only one set? Or both? Would he still be able to move his rabbit ears or would they just be useless appendages?_ **

**It's quite the conundrum. And then there was the matter of the tail.**

**I've decided to just avoid that entirely. It'd be odd to have a tail just kinda hanging out on your backside. So therefore no tail.**

**Forgive me tail lovers! **

**Poor Canada! He didn't even have a clue, and then France. I would have had a heart attack.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, Iggy, your place still feels huge," Alfred walked around the old English castle.

"It is rather large," Arthur agreed. "If you'll come along to my study, please," He led everyone to a large room, he snapped his fingers, starting the fireplace and indicated for everyone to take a seat. "I'm not sure how exactly the potion I made turned you two into a human, especially the both of you as it was only Al that had come into contact with it. The two of you must be linked in a way I have yet to figure out... Anyway, the potion I had made was actually meant to turn you into a rabbit, Francis."

"Me? Why would you do that?" Francis asked, appalled.

"Well, I was pissed and you accused me of wanting to eat my bunnies. So I was going to turn you into one and eat you," Arthur shrugged.

"Seriously!" Francis sat further back in his chair.

"Well, I doubt I'd have actually eaten you. You'd probably taste like a frog," Arthur scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Thank the Lord for small favors," Francis said sarcastically. Matthew clutched a little white bear Francis had given him. Alfred laid on his stomach, sprawled, watching the fire.

"Yes well, since it only had one purpose, I'm not entirely sure why it changed the two of you into humans, so in the meantime, while I do a little research, you'll have to integrate yourselves into human society," Arthur crossed his legs in the large armchair he was sitting in and reached out to take a sip of tea from the cup on the end table. Alfred's ears pointed up and he turned to Matthew, their noses seemed to be twitching in an odd manner, but they were both smiling tentatively. "I'll have to take you to the optometrist tomorrow Alfred, and maybe do some clothes shopping."

"Oui, you too Mathieu," Francis smiled. Alfred flicked his head and was grinning like a fool.

"Yeah, totally get to spend more time with Iggy!" Alfred rolled over and placed his chin on Arthur's leg, ears relaxed. Arthur smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh man, that feels good," Alfred sighed and relaxed, leaning into Arthur's hand.

"Francis, you and Matthew are more than welcome to stay here until this is sorted out," Arthur murmured, not really paying attention to the other two as he ran his hands through Al's golden hair.

"That's quite alright, would you like to, mon Cher?" Francis asked Matthew. Matthew shook his head and squeezed the bear to his chest. "I'm afraid we'll have to decline your invitation, Arthur."

"Oh, alright then," Arthur looked up and smiled. "That's fine. I'll let you know if I find anything out, ok?"

"Of course, just give me a ring," Francis stood up, Matthew following suite and the two of them left together. Alfred stretched his ears forward and looked up.

"Oo, what's that?" He stood up and walked over to the desk. "It's shiny," reaching down and picking something up, it was an old, bejeweled metallic object. He brought his other hand to touch the tip, "Ow!" He gasped and dropped it. Arthur watched from his seat, confused as to what Al was doing. "Iggy, what color is this?" Alfred turned around and blood was running down his hand and wrist, dripping to the floor. Arthur shot up and ran over.

"What did you do!" Arthur asked, looking around for something to wipe the blood away.

"Well, I had seen you use that thing before, but I didn't know what it was or what it did, so I tried it," Alfred pouted, his ears facing down and to the side of his head.

"It's a letter opener, it's used to cut _things_ open. It's not meant to cut _people_ open, twit," Arthur pulled out a handkerchief and applied pressure gently. "They're very sharp, please be careful as to what you pick up."

"Sorry," Alfred meeped. He watched as his blood seeped into the white cloth, it was a more vibrant color on the cloth than it was on him. "What color is that, it's the same as the scary guy's jacket."

"Red, love. It's red," Arthur sighed. "Follow me," Arthur lead him by the hand to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, running his hand under the water. "It's not that deep a cut, thankfully. Let me find some bandage wrap..." Arthur dug under the counter for a few minutes before triumphantly retrieving some cloth. "Here we are," he wrapped it and pinned it off. "Please be more careful, Al," Arthur gently kissed Al's palm before turning back out of the room. "Hm, I suppose you wont be able to sleep in your cage seeing as how much you've grown, but none of the spare rooms have been prepared for the night..."

"I can sleep on the floor, or the couch," Alfred murmured softly.

"Absolutely not," Arthur huffed. "I'll just go clear out a room myself," Arthur beckoned him to follow. He went up a stair case, one that Al recognized. Usually he was in his cage with Mattie being carried up to be placed in Arthur's room. This was the first he ever got to climb it by himself! Arthur turned on the light switch to a room. Everything was covered in white sheets. He began to pull them off, revealing furniture. "I have a set of clean sheets in the linen closet," he walked back out into the hallway and opened one of the doors, pulled out the clean bed sheets, and came back in. He made the bed and nodded in satisfaction. "This will do for the night," Arthur watched as Alfred examined the room, inspecting every little corner. "Call me if you need anything, ok?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded, but continued to examine the room. When he turned around, Arthur was gone. _How did humans sleep again? _Alfred thought back, Arthur didn't sleep with clothes on, so he wasn't supposed to wear these things in the bed... Al stripped and laid on the bed. _This doesn't seem right, it's way too cold._ Alfred tried to think, _oh yeah, he slept under the covers... no wonder! Humans hardly have any fur to keep them warm._ Al pulled back the covers and slipped in between them and he laid there... and laid there.. and laid there...

He just couldn't fall asleep, but he had to have been there for a while now. Usually he had no problem falling asleep, and on the occasional nights that he couldn't, Mattie was there to talk to him. But Mattie wasn't here tonight, and it was definitely colder without him. Alfred frowned, maybe that's why he couldn't fall asleep, he'd never fallen asleep alone before. Alfred got up and walked out into the hall way, _if memory serves..._ Alfred stared at the door he was sure led to Arthur's room. He tentatively reached out to grasp the doorknob and twist it as he'd seen Arthur do to thousands of door. It opened as he pushed it. In the darkness he could make out Arthur's sleeping figure on the bed. Alfred sighed in relief. He walked over and climbed in. Oh yeah, way more comforting to have someone there next to him, and with that he fell asleep.

* * *

**Obviously if rabbits could only see in blue and green, then the color red must be a puzzle. He wouldn't even know the color was called red. Do you think instead of red, they just see some other shade of blue or green? Would it have a different name? Kinda makes me wish I could speak rabbit! XD**

**Ugh, and then the change from rabbit to human, now poor Alfred has to try and remember how humans act. My mind would have just shut down! **


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur stretched, he was very warm today, always a good sign. He turned his head over and blinked. Burning red in embarrassment, he sat up. Alfred was laying there next to him, all cuddled up in the blankets.

"Mm? Morning Iggy," Alfred yawned, stretching as well.

"Why aren't you in your room?" Arthur asked, propping himself up with an arm.

"I couldn't fall asleep, I was all alone," Alfred drooped his ears down. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. I was just startled is all," Arthur got up from the bed and stood up, Alfred followed suit. "Oh my God, where are your clothes!" Arthur turned red as he turned around.

"Oh, in the other bedroom... I thought all humans slept this way. I never saw a shirt or pants on you, I didn't know you had those things on," Al pointed to Arthur's boxers. "What is it?"

"It's underwear, I can't believe I forgot about pajamas," he face-palmed. "Come on, lets go get dressed and go shopping." Arthur dragged him back to the guest room to get Al's clothes. Getting dressed and combing some semblance of order into the chaos that was his hair, Arthur dragged him out to his car. "So many things to get, here put on this hat to hide your ears." Arthur handed him a beanie. Al stared at it.

"What?"

"Oh, right, here..." Arthur yanked the cap over Al's head and tucked his ears in. "There we are, now you look entirely human." Al looked in the side mirror of the car and smiled. No ears!

* * *

"Oh, cool! Look at this! Iggy, I totally want this jacket!" Al picked up a brown leather jacket, it had an American flag patch on the shoulder and a little sheriffs badge on it. Arthur scrunched his nose up.

"It does rather suit you... He glanced at the price tag and sighed. "Fine," Arthur bought him other items, a few jeans, some nice slacks, nice dress shirts, and some t-shirts.

"Hey, what's this?" Al asked, pointing to a little toy.

"It's an alien, in a spaceship," Arthur replied after a quick glance.

"A spaceship? What does it do?"

"That's just a toy for pretend, but an actual spaceship goes into outer space," Arthur looked at his watch.

"Where's that?" Arthur just pointed up at the sky. "No way! That's so cool! I wanna go up there!" Alfred gasped.

"Only astronauts and scientists get to go. It's a work in progress and very expensive," Arthur sighed. "We need to go get you a pair of glasses and then I think we're done for the day."

"Glasses?"

"They help you see better."

"Oh yeah, that'll be awesome!" Alfred happily followed Arthur down the street until a rumbling happened. "Uh, Iggy?"

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"I'm hungry," Al bit his lip, he didn't know what he was supposed to eat, now that he was human.

"Oh, right, I'll get you something quick," Arthur went in to the nearest fast food restaurant: McDonalds. "Here, I got you a burger and coke." Al sniffed it curiously before taking a bite.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" Alfred gasped. He smiled in bliss as he scarfed it down. Arthur watched, amused as Al took a sip of the coke and gave it a funny look. He tried it again and teared up, the fizz and carbon giving him that burning sensation. "That's so cool!" Al stared at it in amazement.

"My God, what have I done?" Arthur scrunched his nose.

"You don't like this stuff?" Alfred asked. Arthur just shook his head. "You must be crazy!" Al purred in bliss as he sipped some more. Arthur just shrugged.

"Here we are, the optometrist," Arthur walked in, holding the door for Al...

"I can actually see the leaves!" Al was looking at everything, the ground, the sky, people, buildings. "Hey, it's that creepy guy," Arthur snapped his head up to where Al was looking to see that very same man from the last show standing there and talking to some other man with a hair clip while watching them. He narrowed his eyes and ushered Al along to where he parked his car.

* * *

**Underwear, who would have thought?**

**The Creepy Guy, if you need some clarification is actually Romania. I have no idea of what his human name is, so he shall be simply "that creepy guy." Maybe I'll just straight up call him Romania if I get lazy. XD**

**The man with the hair clip, that's Norway.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, this is a toothbrush, we use it to clean our teeth. You put toothpaste on it, like this and then you rub it in like so, all over every single tooth for about a minute until it's clean, here watch, like this," Arthur demonstrated and began to brush his teeth.

"It tastes weird," Al commented as he copied the movements.

"It's minty fresh," Arthur chuckled. "Don't swallow it, but spit it out," Arthur demonstrated. "Too much is bad for your insides," Alfred copied.

"Ok,"

"Good," Arthur patted Al's head. Al beamed. "Now wash off the toothbrush and place it here on the stand... excellent. Over here we have the toilet. This is where you go when you have to go pee and what not. Humans don't use the ground, most of the time anyway. Just sit on it, use the toilet paper to wipe away the excrement from your body and just toss it in the toilet as well," He flushed it to show him how to get rid of it.

"I think I understand," Al nodded. He'd figure it out.

"This is the shower and tub. It's where you clean your entire body after a day's work and in the morning. This is shampoo, use it to get the grime off and then use the water to wash it away," Arthur demonstrated by turning on the shower. Al nodded. "Always, _always_ wear clothes in front of other people, and in public."

"I wonder if Mattie is learning as much as I am," Al thought out loud.

"That frog is probably molesting the poor boy," Arthur snorted.

"Molesting?" Alfred asked. Arthur blushed.

"Uh, annoying him," Arthur bit his lip.

"Is molesting bad?" Al asked, eyes wide with fear.

"Absolutely, it's horrendous." Arthur nodded.

"Oh no!" Al gasped. "I'm a terrible person. I molested my brother all the time!" Al teared up.

"No, Alfred," Arthur sighed. "When someone says molesting, it's usually annoying someone in an inappropriate way like sexually abusing them," Alfred just stared at him, confused. "Touching them in a wrong place without permission."

"Oh," Al still looked confused though.

"Hey, you know that creepy guy? Don't ever talk to him, ok?" Arthur asked.

"Ok," Al nodded.

"And don't ever let anyone touch you."

"No one, not even you? How am I going to be petted then?" Al asked, aghast.

"If you want someone to pet you, just come find me. Other people might take it the wrong way, understand? Otherwise people will think you want to have sex or something," again, Al gave a blank look, but nodded. "Thank you, Alfred," Arthur sighed, he really didn't want to go over the birds and the bees right at this moment.

"So, uh, will you... pet me now?" Alfred asked, quietly.

"Of course," Arthur smiled and pulled him over to the bed. Sitting against the head-board, Arthur let Al rest his head in his lap as he began to stroke his hair. Al closed his eyes and leaned into Arthur's hand.

"You were always the best at stroking," Al murmured happily. "Arthur is definitely my favorite," Al wrapped his arms around the closest leg and hugged it. "I love you the most," There was a brief pause before Arthur resumed running his hand through his hair.

"Me too, Al. You're my favorite as well," Arthur replied softly. Al purred that odd purr again and began to doze off.

* * *

**Just think of** **having to teach a grown man how to use the bathroom. Blegh. That's got to take courage.**

**And then poor Al, "molesting" his brother. Face-palm moment. Arthur should have just explained it bluntly the first time. Well, even then, Al has never encountered sex before, so it must be a foreign concept as well... Well, there's the instinct I suppose, otherwise how does any species survive?... But he's only ever been around his brother. We'll just leave it as he doesn't know.**


	7. Chapter 7

Al woke up, alone on the bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before drifting through the halls, checking everything out. He found the study in which Arthur was sitting in reading a book. "Why do you live here all alone?" Al asked.

"Oh, you're up... Every now and then my brothers visit and I do have the house servants, but I prefer to be alone. That way it's quiet and I can get my work done in peace," Arthur replied, turning the page in of the book on his desk.

"I'm sorry," Alfred flattened his ears.

"Why?"

"I'm here, bothering you," Alfred gave a dejected look.

"No, you're fine, love. I don't mind you at all," Arthur smiled and patted his lap. Alfred came over and placed his head in it. Arthur began to stroke him again. Al's ears perked up and he smiled as well, making himself comfortable as he rested against the chair as Arthur continued to read. They were like that for hours.

"Arthur!" Francis called out as he walked in. "Ah, there you are," Al lifted his head from Arthur's lap mid pet and peered up. Francis just stared at the two of them, eyeing the rather suggestive position.

"Yes, did you need something?" Arthur finally asked as the silence stretched on.

"What are you two... you know what? Nevermind. I was just coming to check on the progress," Francis continued to stare at Arthur's grip in Alfred's hair. Alfred just stared back.

"Well, the potion I made was meant to change you into a rabbit, but instead it changed the rabbit into a human. I believe I focused too heavily on the changing aspect and since it was geared to human and rabbits alike, I suppose that means it could have worked both ways. So when Alfred fell into it, it activated. I'm not entirely sure as to why Matthew changed as well, but they are twins, so it's possible they're connected more on a different plane than just the two average folk, or even regular brothers," Arthur scratched behind an ear with a finger, Al smiled. "So how is Matthew holding up?" Arthur asked.

"He's doing fine. He pretty much knew most of the things humans do from observation. It seems you and Alfred are getting along rather well yourselves," Francis raised a brow. Arthur blushed a little.

"It's going swimmingly," Arthur muttered.

"Indeed I see that, well, I'll go let Mathieu know your thoughts and inform him that his Alfred is still alive and well," Francis walked out of the office.

"Of course he'd be alive. I'm not totally incapable of helping others," Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Mattie was convinced that you were going to eat me when Fancy-pants was yelling at you. He heard you be accused of being a rabbit eater ," Al laughed. "I told him I'd much rather be eaten by you than to be held by Francis."

"Well, you are a rather delicious looking specimen," Arthur smirked a little as Al tilted his head in confusion.

"I thought people didn't eat people," Alfred asked.

"Mm, only sometimes, when they're positively ravishing. Then they might," Arthur laughed at Al's face. "I won't let anyone get to you, love. Only I get that privilege," Arthur winked and continued to stroke Al's hair again. Alfred just rested his head back in Arthur's lap, digesting that new tidbit of information. Sometimes people ate one another - rabbits would never do that.


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred twiddled his thumbs as he sat in a chair. He was currently waiting out in the hallway of some doctors office while Arthur was having some check up or what not. They were just talking in the office, he could faintly hear them. He slouched in the chair a little until he heard some foot steps coming towards him. Looking up he saw that weird man from on the streets, the one with the hair clip that had been standing next to that creepy guy.

"Hello, Alfred," the man stared down at him.

"Uh, Arthur told me not to talk to strangers..." Alfred tilted his head, he was curious, but Arthur warned him to stay away from the creepy guy, but this wasn't the creepy guy, he just _knew_ the creepy guy. Did that count?

"We're hardly strangers, remember me, from the pet store?" The man asked. Alfred could feel his ears twitching from underneath his hat. Alfred shook his head. "I'm the one that gave the treats, despite Mathias telling me not to," Alfred tried to think back that far. He did seem to recall there being tasty treats every now and then during that time.

"Oh yeah, you were that guy that the owner always talked about!" Alfred grinned. "I remember that because he would always drink that nasty smelling stuff and mumble about '_My little brother Norge...'_ You made him cry, every time you left. It was weird," Alfred shook his head. The odd man just blinked at Alfred. "So, uh, what did you want?" Al asked.

"I had wanted to talk to you about your transformation. Romania wanted me to bring you to prove to the Society that Arthur should be admitted into the ranks, but I'm not going to force you," the man fixed his gloves and cuffs.

"The Society?"

"A magical society, the best of the best in magic. A very élite group," the man explained. "It's quite the honor to be accepted into their fold."

"So, the two of you were just trying to talk to Arthur to see if he's interested?" Alfred frowned.

"Yes, but Romania is not so very good at getting other people to like him at first," the blonde man pressed his hair clip. "Ah, he wants me to ask you if you'd be willing to come with me so the council may examine you,"

"You can hear him through that?" Alfred pointed to his hair clip.

"Yes, it's really a Bluetooth headset, not anything magical," the man smiled.

"That's cool, Fancy-pants had one of those," Alfred stood up. "Well, if it's for Iggy, I suppose I should. I think he would like to join this weird little group of yours. He had a book about it laying on his desk. I accidentally got some blood on it when I cut myself," Alfred sighed.

"You got to be careful with sharp things, Alfred," the man offered his hand out.

"Yeah, that's what he said," Al laughed and took it.

* * *

"Alfred, the Doctor would like to... Alfred?" Arthur poked his head around and didn't see Alfred anywhere. He stood there, hands on hips. "Gilbert, did you see him leave?"

"Is he not there? I saw him just a minute ago," Gilbert asked and followed him out. Alfred wasn't anywhere in the hallway. Arthur walked over to the woman at the end of the hall sitting at the front desk.

"Excuse me miss, the gentleman I came in with, he was sitting over there," Arthur pointed to the chair. "Did you see him leave?"

"Ah, yes. A fine young man - or maybe it was a woman, I'm not entirely sure - came over and talked to him. He said they knew each other. They were chatting happily enough, but when I looked over again, they weren't there. I figured they must have walked out or gone into one of the offices," the woman smiled.

"This man, tall, blonde?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, sir," the woman nodded.

"Funny red coat and small top hat?"

"Oh, no. He had an upside-down cross in his hair and a blue coat," the woman shook her head. Arthur sighed. It had been the other guy then.

"Ah, thank you," Arthur smiled kindly and then quite nearly glided back over to Gilbert who was standing in front of his office door. He was totally pissed. "Gilbert, we'll have to schedule this some other time," Arthur picked up his coat.

"Oh, ok. Oh and hey! This was on the chair," Gilbert handed Arthur a little business card. Arthur took it and glared. It was that damn guys card again. He flipped it around, it had an address.

"Thank you," Arthur stormed out of there, a man on a mission.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun~! And so the Society is introduced.**

**Apparently it's a small world. The pet store owner was Denmark. I've decided that Denmark & Norway would be a cute couple. Maybe I'll write something on them... If I remember. XD**

**Oh, hey, there's all the members of the magic trio. I just realized that. Romania, Norway, & England. How funny.**

**And I'd be pissed at Alfred too if I was Arthur. Just walking away with some guy he doesn't really know. He could totally be lying! We'll just chalk it up to the keen senses of a rabbit in knowing when there's danger or not.**

**And I had to throw Prussia in there somewhere. He's to awesome not to put into a story as awesome as this.**

**...**

**Urg... random thoughts on my own story. Sorry if they're annoying. :/**


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks for coming, Alfred, dear," the creepy guy was smiling. "Lukas, if you'd be so kind as to go on ahead and assemble the members," the quiet man who had brought Al here nodded and slipped away. "I really hadn't expected you to come."

"I really probably shouldn't have, Iggy's gonna be so mad at me when he finds me," Alfred sighed.

"Hm, I doubt it," the man smiled. "He obviously cares about you. More so than the average man should about a pet rabbit, but we'll see," Alfred followed him down various corridors and hallways. He was totally lost. "Do you like being human?" Romania asked.

"Sometimes, it's way different than being a bunny. Thankfully I still have my ears, otherwise I'd be completely lost," Alfred pulled off his hat and rubbed an ear.

"Ah, so they actually work. Both pair?"

"Yeah, I suppose so, I mean, I only hear the one sound, but it's like I can pull it apart, I can hear the different parts of it. It's way cooler than having just rabbit ears!" Alfred laughed.

"Amazing," Romania opened a door and walked into a room. It was an average sized room, with a rather varied group sitting at the table, but all of them were impressive in their own regards. There was an air about them that commanded attention, but Alfred was sure that if they wanted to disappear, it'd be off like a switch. "Alfred, I'd like you to meet the Society," Alfred smiled.

"Uh, hi?" Alfred scratched his head, not quite sure what to do.

"It's a privilege to be here, very few, if any, get to meet the whole assembly," Romania smirked. "You were called in, because they wanted to examine you." Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"Not like, by touching me or anything, right?" He asked.

"Not at all," Romania laughed. "These are men of magic, they don't need to touch to find things out." A dark, curly haired man stepped forward. He was wearing a suite and had a slight stubble.

"Hello, Alfred. We are sorry if there was any confusion about our attempts of communication. As you can understand, secret societies must be kept a secret, so we can't just give out our names or anything, but we're testing your owner, Arthur to see if he qualifies to join our ranks. Usually this is a test where the inductee must follow a specific set of rules without question and upon successful completion they enter the fold, but Arthur is a stubborn man," The guy smiled in a friendly way, the laugh lines crinkling.

"Yeah, I know that," Alfred nodded.

"He's a very solitary man, and he's very good at what he does. We think he'd fit right in, but we needed a way to get him to focus on it, so we have a proposition for you to try and help Mr. Kirkland along just a little bit faster..."

* * *

**So when I think of the Society, I picture a group of people that are in the magic industry, but instead of them being just simply amazingly awesome con artists, they can actually do real magic. It's like a clique within a clique. There the super popular people, like Houdini... or Penn and Teller. X3**

**That kinda sounds like a conspiracy. And total BS. XD**

**I guess it doesn't help that I just watched Now You See Me. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur skid into the driveway and put his gear on park. He needed to prepare himself if he was going to retrieve Alfred from those maniac's clutches. Who know's what they were doing to his poor rabbit, Arthur curled his lip into a sneer. He hastily made his way to his study and scrounged around, looking for his book. If the Society wanted to play that way, who was he to deny them? He'd do whatever it takes to get Alfred back. Alfred was _his_ and no one was going to take him away.

"Arthur! Arthur, mon Cher!" Francis came rushing in, breathing heavily, clutching something to his chest. "Why has Mathieu turned back?" Francis asked holding out a golden bunny with violet eyes. Arthur's blood ran cold. "I thought you would tell me before you changed them back," Francis was frowning, upset.

"Francis, I didn't change them back..." Arthur murmured. "They must have gotten Alfred," Arthur slammed the book on the table and hastily scrawled a few things on a piece a paper.

"They? They who?" Francis asked, confused. "Where is Alfred?"

"They, the Society, they took him. _They took my Alfred away from me_," Arthur was fuming. "I will not let this transgression stand."

"You mean, someone has kidnapped poor Alfred?" Francis asked.

"Yes, look. You need to keep Matthew safe, if they come after him as well, I don't think they know about him, but if they find out..." Arthur stared at Francis and Matthew, who was quivering in Francis' hold.

"I will protect him with my life. He is very dear to me," Francis nodded. "As dear to me as Alfred is to you," Arthur smiled softly at Francis's words.

"I so told Alfred you were molesting his poor brother," Francis spluttered, burning red in embarrassment.

"I did not molest him. It was consensual!" Francis called out as Arthur was running down the hallway back into his car...

* * *

Arthur put the gear in park and readjusted his cuffs. He was a man on a mission, and nothing was going to stop him. He walked into the large ornate doors before him, where he was greeted by the androgynous man from before.

"I see you made it," the man readjusted his hair clip. "A little fairy told me you are quite incensed."

"Beyond," Arthur growled.

"Please allow me to guide you to the inner sanctum, hopefully some of the anger will have subsided by then," the man fixed his gloves. "Follow me." Arthur followed the man down a long corridor. They passed many hallways until finally arriving at some random door. "The Society is always watching for those truly talented individuals. They only accept the best."

"I'm well aware of the Society's policies," Arthur stared down his nose.

"Very well then," the man opened the door and ushered Arthur in. Arthur did a quick scan. In this room were the men of magic. These were the men who had made history with their displays. They were sitting at an office table, all were wearing suites, or at least formal clothes. There in the middle of the table was Alfred in a little cage. Arthur couldn't see any signs of movement.

"Give him back," Arthur demanded quietly. He noted an ear twitch and Alfred had cracked open his eyes ever so slightly.

"You are in no place to make the demands," the creepy guy in the top hat and red coat was leaning back in his chair and smirking.

"And you are in no place to steal my possessions," Arthur gave a cold, dead stare.

"And yet here we are," the man smiled and a silence descended.

"Mr. Kirkland, we want you to quit," a man with dark, curly hair finally spoke up. "If you want your beloved Alfred back, you must stop performing until we allow you to do so," the man turned and faced him. "We want you to give up magic entirely until we say so," Arthur blinked. _Everything_? _How would he change Alfred back_? Arthur stared long and hard at Alfred, who slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head. Alfred's ear slowly lowered down and out, giving him a doleful look.

"...Fine," Arthur gritted out. The man smiled and snapped his fingers. The cage door opened and Alfred came running out of the cage, bounding down the table to fling himself into Arthur's chest. Arthur grabbed him and turned on his heel.

"If you'd follow me out," the blonde man with the clip reappeared. They made their way back down the hall in silence. As he made it to the door, the man paused. "Remember, there are consequences to disobeying the Society," and with that he opened the door and allowed the two of them to leave. Arthur made his way to his car and let Alfred hop into the passenger's seat.

"Alfred, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I let them get you. I couldn't stop them, and now you are a rabbit again, you and Matthew both," Arthur murmured. He drove in silence through the traffic and made his way back to his home. Francis was waiting for him.

"What happened?" Francis asked. Arthur opened the passenger door to let Alfred out. "Why are they still rabbits?"

"They turned him back," Arthur growled.

"Can't you fix it?" Arthur scooped up Alfred who snuggled into his chest.

"I'm about to," Arthur replied. Alfred squirmed and leaped out of Arthur's grasp. Alfred swiveled his ears facing backwards and stood in a rather aggressive stance. Matthew came bounding up to him.

"Alfred?" Arthur frowned, confused. Didn't Alfred want to be turned back?

_Mattie, they can't turn us back!_ Alfred was frantic.

_Why?_ Matthew was confused._ I liked being human. Francis and I had sex and it was amazing! You should totally try it with Arthur._

_But if he tries to turn us back, we'll be stuck like this forever!_ Alfred bounced up in down in frustration._ The guys who turned me into a rabbit told me that if Arthur doesn't perform any magic as per order, at the end of the week, we'll turn back into humans._

Otherwise we're stuck like this forever?

Matthew asked. Alfred nodded.

"Come on Alfred," Arthur walked over and tried to pick him up. "Don't you want to turn back?" Alfred scampered out of Arthur's reach. "Matthew, come on? Please tell your brother to be sensible," Arthur appealed to the violet eyed rabbit. Matthew shook his head and followed his brother away from the two men.

"Mathieu?" Francis looked hurt. Matthew quivered a little, but still refused to come within catching distance. Arthur and Francis looked at each other, why didn't they want to become human again? Alfred and Matthew just followed them to the door, but every time one of the men tried to pick them up, they leapt away.

_Please, just wait, Iggy!_ Alfred sighed.

_Francis is going to think it's all his fault..._ Matthew cried.

_When we turn back, we can explain everything to them. We just have to endure,_ Alfred twitched softly. _So, uh... You and Francis did what now?_

_We had sex._

_What is that?_

_I'm not entirely sure, but it was amazing. _Matthew twitched excitedly. _Francis thought for sure that you and Arthur were doing it too._

_Nope, Arthur said something like it - sexual, sexually, eh something like that - but I'm still not sure what he meant. Did Francis touch you?_

_Oh my God, yes! It felt amazing, but Francis said it was only something you do to someone you love, not to family or strangers. _Matthew lowered his head on to his paws.

_Well, I love Arthur and Arthur said I was his favorite. Do you think when I'm human again, Arthur will do that to me?_

_Maybe, you should ask. It was incredible._

_How exactly did it work?_

_Well, with me, Francis..._

Arthur watched the two rabbits, obviously communicating something important to one another. "Francis, do you think they just don't remember now that they're bunnies again?"

"I don't know. It seemed as if Mathieu understood me while we were on the way here," Francis sighed, watching the two as well. "Hey, Mathieu," Matthew looked up. "Are you hungry?" The golden rabbit shook his head. "Ok," Francis turned to Arthur and shrugged. "See what I mean?" Arthur frowned. He just didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Hm, Maybe I should write Canada and France's side of the story. I did kind of neglect them in this one. :|**


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred hopped along happily. He'd been keeping a very close eye on Arthur, making sure that he didn't perform any sort of magic trick. So far, it'd been fine as Arthur didn't really use it outside of his work. It was time for bed, and when he woke up, he should be human again, then he'd get to be with his Iggy once more. He made his way to the study. Stairs were way harder to climb up and down as a rabbit. Hopping into the study, he was horrified to see Arthur on the ground drawing some pentagram with a stick of white chalk. Alfred ran over and messed it up. Erasing what he could with his fur.

"Alfred!" Arthur cried out. "Why? Why won't let me turn you back?" Arthur tried to fix the marking. Alfred bit the chalk out of his hand. Arthur gasped and dropped it. "Alfred? What did I do wrong?" Arthur looked very near to tears. Alfred came up and nuzzled the hand he just bit softly, giving it a little lick. Arthur grabbed him. Alfred let out a shriek and tried to jump away. Arthur let him go, shocked. He brought his knees up to his chest and cried. "What did I do?"

_Nothing, Iggy, just please wait,_ Alfred was dying inside. He was hurting his poor Iggy. He made him cry! He really was a horrible person! Alfred slowly came back over and bit Arthur's shirt, tugging him. _Come to bed and when you wake up, everything will be fine. I promise._ Arthur looked down. Al tugged again and tried to drag him, obviously unable to do anything.

"What?' Arthur asked. Al pulled again. Arthur stood up and Al went over to the door and looked over his shoulder, trying to get Arthur to follow. He took a few steps and paused. Then did it again, until finally Arthur got the idea. "Where do you want to go?" Alfred led him down the hallway and to the stair case where he started to climb it. "May I at least carry you up the stairs?' Arthur asked softly. Alfred paused and stared at him, before finally sitting up and stretching out his arms. Arthur reached down and picked him up, carrying him. At the top, he set Alfred back down. Alfred ran to Arthur's bedroom. As Arthur opened it, he raced in a jumped on to the bed, quickly digging himself under the covers and then peeping out. Arthur smiled and took off his shirt and pants. "You're right, I do need some sleep," he crawled into the bed and under the covers. Laying on his side, Alfred nudged his way up under Arthur's hand. Arthur smiled gently and stroked his fur until he fell asleep.

* * *

Arthur yawned. This had been the first night in about a week since Alfred had slept in the same bad with him. He cracked an eye open and shot straight up. "Alfred!" Arthur gasped. There laying next to him was Alfred in his human form. Al stretched and laid out on to his back.

"Good morning, Iggy," Al smiled. Arthur squeezed Al into a giant hug.

"How did you turn back?" Arthur asked.

"The little spell wore off," Al shrugged.

"What?"

"That secret society or whatever they're called told me that if you obeyed your instruction for your indoctrination, then I'd be turned back. If you broke orders, I would have been stuck like that until I died," Alfred rolled over on to his stomach. "I'm sorry Arthur, I'm so sorry I hurt you!" Alfred teared up and held tightly on to Arthur's chest.

"Shh, no. I'm glad you stopped me," Arthur reached up and wiped the tears away. "Come on, lets go get cleaned up, because if you're back to normal, then that means so is Matthew," Alfred nodded and followed him to the bathroom.

* * *

**Gosh, it must be a horrible feeling to be denied turning the person you like back into a human. It makes you think it's your fault. Poor France must be even more upset, because the two of them actually got freaky with it. I'd feel awful as well!**

**And then I sit there and think, why am I even thinking about this? Something like this would never happen in real life. I just wasted a couple minutes of my life pondering what I would do in an impossible situation...**

**Oh well, it's not like I had anything better to do. (Story of my life.)**


	12. Chapter 12

"That's odd," Arthur finally set his book down.

"Hm?" Alfred asked.

"I would have thought that Francis and Matthew would have come over by now," Arthur ran his finger through Al's hair as his head lay resting in his lap.

"Eh, Mattie had said he was going to have to make it up to Francis somehow for hurting him while not wanting to turn back," Alfred yawned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, they're probably having sex or something. Mattie said he really, really, _really_ liked it," Alfred nodded. "Hey, how come we don't have sex?" Al picked up his head. Arthur blushed.

"Do you even know what that is?" Arthur asked, aghast.

"Yeah, Mattie explained it to me."

"Oh," he blinked.

"I mean, unless you don't love me. Then you don't have to. Mattie said it was only between lovers," Alfred shook his head and sat up.

"No, no, love," Arthur knelt down and pulled Alfred into his lap, having him straddle his legs. "I absolutely adore you. More than I thought possible," he softly caressed Al's face and ears. Alfred shivered and he was slowly pulled down into a kiss. The doorbell rang, Arthur sighed heavily and pulled the two of them up. When he opened the door to the office, there on the ground was a nice, neat little pile of Alfred's clothes, jacket and glasses, along with a little letter.

"What's it say? I can't read it," Alfred asked, staring at the words while clutching his jacket.

"Oh, just a letter from the Society, saying I've been accepted into their ranks," Arthur raised a brow at it and went to go place it on his desk.

"That's totally cool," Alfred smiled as he followed him.

"Not really, I'd much rather spend my time with you. You look positively delicious," Arthur smirked and crossed his arms.

"Uh, what?" Alfred asked nervously.

"Didn't Matthew tell you how humans eat one another?" Arthur stalked closer and closer to Alfred as he backed up into a corner. Alfred shook his head, eyes wide as he clutched his jacket even tighter to his chest. Arthur reached out and pulled him into a heated kiss. "Alfred, I love you," Arthur chuckled as he rested his forehead on Alfred's.

"I love you too, Arthur."

* * *

**Lawls. England, you're horrible. No wait. I'm horrible since I actually wrote it. Crap. DX**

**And I foresee future reading lessons. I had the random thought of, hey, America totally can't read can he? He was a rabbit speaking whatever it is rabbits speak... wait then how does he know any English? (To which I studiously ignored from then on. Obviously he needs to know English if this story was to even exist.)**

**Eh, thus concludes my random thoughts for the moment. :P**

**I hope the story was acceptable and to your liking if you bothered to read this far. :3 **


End file.
